


Getting The File.

by hazeleyes5390



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyes5390/pseuds/hazeleyes5390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Jessup wants information and Special Agent Broyles gives it to her. Set after the meeting on the hospital steps in A New Day in an Old Town. Season 2 Episode 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting The File.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet idea that I had.

SECRET AGENT BROYLES: (waiting on the front steps) Amy Jessup? Special Agent Broyles. We need to talk about what happened at that crime scene.  
AMY JESSUP: Sir --  
SPECIAL AGENT BROYLES: What happened, Junior Agent, is all right here in your report. (hands her the report) A random traffic accident involving a Federal Agent. No extenuating circumstances, case closed. Sign it, please.  
AMY JESSUP: But this girl --  
SPECIAL AGENT BROYLES: Sign the report, Agent. That's an order. (hands her a pen)

 

Agent Jessup took the file in her hand. She quickly glanced through it. Taking the pen, she scribbled her signature on the familiar line.   
Special Agent Broyles sternly said, “Walk with me. I will give you details in a more secure place.”   
They walked to the parking garage where his SUV was parked. There were no cameras and no other cars around. Agent Jessup approached the passenger side. She really wanted to know who Olivia Dunham was and what she did for the Bureau. Agent Jessup opened the door and realized that Special Agent Broyles approached her from behind. Grabbing her ponytail and pulling it lightly, he whispered in her ear, “How bad do you want to know?” Agent Jessup turned around slowly, “Badly. I would do anything.” Special Agent Broyles replied, “That’s all I needed to hear.”  
He pulled her suit jacket open and grabbed her breasts roughly. Agent Jessup couldn’t help to moan. Being a talented man, Special Agent Broyles used one hand to undo her pants and one hand to unzip his pants and pull out his long member. Agent Jessup pushed her pants down and spread her legs. Whispering into her ear, Special Agent Broyles said, “Here, download this file.” With that he pushed into her as deep and as hard as he could. Agent Jessup bent over the seat. Special Agent Broyles thrust into her as fast as he could. His hands held her hips. He let one hand travel to her sex and rub the little button. Agent Jessup moaned louder and reared up. She grabbed her own breasts and twisted her nipples. Grunting pure ecstasy, Special Agent Broyles emptied himself in her and pulled away. Agent Jessup pulled up her pants and said, “Now I want in.” Special Agent Broyles laughed. He scribbled a code onto a piece of paper. Agent Jessup slipped in her pocket and walked away with a smile.


End file.
